


Bet

by Lunahras, neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunahras/pseuds/Lunahras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Neither of them got along particularly badly when their friends weren't around, so it was quite common for him to end up inviting the Spaniard to his home to hang out and maybe play a video game, nor was it unusual for them to end up betting nonsense. But this time things had gone a little bit further than they usually would, when the bet was "to fulfill any order of the winner until his friends returned".





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> The english is not my first language and I really appreciate if they could correcting me anything error gramatical or ortografic.
> 
> I like to ask, if they like that if I try to translate others of my fics.
> 
> (Written by neozet, proofread by Lunahras)

Neither of them got along particularly badly when their friends weren't around, so it was quite common for him to end up inviting the Spaniard to his home to hang out and maybe play a video game, nor was it unusual for them to end up betting nonsense. But this time things had gone a little bit further than they usually would, when the bet was "to fulfill any order of the winner until his friends returned", he didn't actually expect the Spaniard to fulfill the bet after losing so he was surprised when the other one obeyed his order to put on that leather collar (obviously he had refused but in the end he ended up  obeying). Maybe that was what gave him the incentive to go a little beyond a simple collar. Without a doubt the Spaniard's pride had never played more against him than in those moments and he had never been so grateful for that.

Now, he could perfectly blame Tord for his taste for certain fetishes. If the Norwegian hadn't put ideas in his head, bondage would probably be far from being among his tastes, although he could not deny that he was secretly excited by the dominance that allowed him to subdue his companion and that he loved to watch as the strings adjusted with each small movement, restricting his mobility. He licked his lips, enjoying the sight of tan, flushed skin that Eduardo unwittingly granted him.

His finger slid carelessly over the control in his hand and increased the speed of the toy, the hum of the vibrator was overshadowed by the Spaniard's choked cry, causing a shudder of pleasure to run through his anxious body, and he had to use what little self-control he had left to avoid giving himself a little pleasure. If this continued in the same vein, it would be the second time he would reach his climax in half an hour; At first he had considered gagging the foreigner but he forgot the idea after the desire to hear him beg for his dick had shot through his head. However, until now the only thing he was sure of was that the other had only reminded him of his mother between insults that he could only partially understand. He had to admit it, Eduardo had too strong a will, refusing to emit the slightest sound, but unlike the Spaniard his will and patience were reaching their limit.

Edd couldn't help but gloat over his work as he approached the bed, Eduardo's legs were tied and separated, preventing him from seeking any position other than staying on his knees or pressing his face against the sheets. Obviously he stayed on his knees in an effort to maintain his dignity (or at least what little he felt he had left in those moments), while his arms remained perfectly immobilized behind his back. He would have liked to do something more complex than that simple tying of arms and wrists, perhaps something that would allow him to frame his pectorals and end in a series of complex knots behind his back − that would have made the vision in front of him even more glorious − but the nervousness of his partner and his restless movements had prevented that. It wasn't as if he wanted to push the other beyond his own limits during his first time. He slowed down the toy, hearing his partner's whimper of relief just to give him a moment's reprieve before returning to his previous speed, eliciting a cry of surprise that he barely managed to bite back while the desperate swaying of his hips betrayed his desperation. If Eduardo wanted to take him to the limit of his self-control he was accomplishing that without much effort.

Edd pulled at the collar receiving a choked moan of protest at the sudden movement forcing the other to lose his precarious balance causing him to end up leaning against his chest.

" _Voy...voy a... matarte,_ "  Eduardo panted breathlessly, making a herculean effort to articulate the words without moaning.

"You know I have no idea what you're saying, no?" he purred near the other's ear, letting his hands run down the Spaniard's thighs as he bit his neck, receiving a pitiful cry of protest. "Do you want me to take it out?" he asked calmly, drawing out an unintelligible babble from him, clearly meant as affirmation. Edd turned off the toy, giving the brunette a break and taking the vibrator out of his ass just to leave it carelessly to the side.

His hands touched all around the other's crotch without ever getting close to his penis, leaving him desperate for the attention he had denied him so far. The man's tanned, shaking body was a delicacy he wished to partake in at that very moment but he would not do so until the other begged for it, maybe deep down he was just as stubborn as neighbor.  
  
"What do you want?" his almost guttural voice only served to further increase the Spaniard's tremor.  
  
"Touch me."  
  
That simple answer was what he was waiting for but it wasn't enough.  
  
"How should you ask for it?" he crooned with malice.

 _"_ _¡Jodete perdedor!"_

Eduardo's sulking insult was sweeter than it was threatening, but it disappeared antirely with the gentle brush of his fingertips running down his shaft to make him arch his back and release another desperate moan. But unfortunately for the other that sound had not been enough to convince him to go beyond soft, simple touches. He dragged one of his hands up the other's body with a parsimonious slowness until it reached his chest and started playing with his nipples, pinching them and pulling them every now and then.  
  
"You should consider lingerie," Edd muttered, massaging the brunette's firm peaks and really, he wasn't joking with his suggestion. "Maybe black? I've always liked the way you look in that color."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why?" he asked with feigned innocence, continuing his work.  
  
He saw the brunet bite his lips again and close his eyes, spilling a couple of tears. Finally, he had won, he thought to himself, seeing his partner's defeated expression.  
  
"Please," murmured the Spaniard, so low that he was barely able to hear himself.  
  
"Good boy," said Edd triumphantly, placing a small kiss on the brunet's cheek.

He pushed the Spaniard against the mattress, trying to keep him on his back. If this was going to be the first time they had sex he wanted to see every expression the other man could make. His hands carelessly caressed Eduardo's thighs before guiding his cock to his entrance, brushing playfully against it and watching the other shudder with each false attempt at penetration.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" if Eduardo had planned to make that sound like a demand, he'd failed miserably, but e honestly could care less in that moment.  
  
He slowly began to enter the body of the Spaniard, moaning pleasurably from the feeling of resistance that the muscles of the other were exerting around his penis. Precum dripped steadily on the belly of the Latin, desperate for any ministrations that would provide him with even a little relief and, of course, give him the desperate attention that the other was begging for.  
  
He stopped to admire the wonderful view in front of him when he finally found himself completely inside and once again licked his lips with a predatory smile. He wanted to memorize the way the collar fit around the brunet's neck as his chest rose and fell in agitation and his body twisted desperately while Edd stroked him slowly enough to turn that act into torture for both of them. He was fascinated by the sight of the taut strings around his Spaniard's thighs and every little gesture the other made as he found himself halfway to his climax.

" _Muévete._ "

Edd was confused by that simple word and cursed the language barrier that existed between them, perhaps it was time for him to start learning a second language, but the way the other moved his hips was enough to know what he wanted.  
  
"Someone's eager, hmm?" He mocked, giving a gentle tug to the chain of the collar and forcing the other to arch slightly, "Do you want me to sink into you until I make you see stars?"  
  
He did not wait for confirmation and just did what his body had been begging him to do this whole time. He gave a fast and deep thrust, sinking sharply into the warm body; his hips moved avidly in a constant swing that soon found that spot that made the other howl with pleasure, making it impossible to understand what the Spaniard was saying between moans, but it wasn't as if it was truly relevant, for him it was more than enough to see that body writhe with carnal bliss to the rhythm that he'd set.

The throbbing of his cock was an indication that he would not last much longer and that it was time to end this. He took the other's length in his hand and began pumping it to the same rhythm of his own thrusts. He felt the tanned body tense, rim tightening around his cock as a sign that he was as close to an orgasm as Edd was. Eduardo was the first to cum, staining his stomach, followed by Edd a few seconds later, filling his interior with his seed.

He collapsed on his neighbor muttering compliments and words of affection while placing small kisses on his shoulders and chest, the idea of kissing his lips momentarily crossed his mind but he discarded it. Perhaps he could do that when the situation didn't feel like just casual sex.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for this."  
  
Eduardo's voice sounded too exhausted for him to consider his words a real threat. Edd laughed under his breath, considering it a good sign that the other had enough energy to threaten him. He hurried to loosen the ropes that still held the brunet immobilized and looked at the marks left by the bonds with a mixture of guilt and pride, gently caressing his partner's irritated skin to try and diminish his discomfort with his pampering, receiving some approving sighs on his part.  
  
He wouldn't deny that it took him a little by surprise to see Eduardo's attempts to get up until he finally gave up exhausted and dropped heavily, leaning his head on his shoulder and releasing a tired sigh. He embraced him gently while offering him small consoling caresses on his back and leaving light kisses on his body and face.  
  
"I love you too," he murmured in response to the threat.  
  
A small snore from Eduardo informed him that the Spaniard probably hadn't even heard him and he decided that it was better that way for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a matarte - I going to kill you  
> ¡Jodete perdedor! - Fuck you loser!  
> Muévete - Move


End file.
